cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Einsteins
There's a List of Little Einsteins episodes on Disney Channel USA From August 26, 2005 to June 26, 2009. Season 1 (2005-2006) #Our Huge Adventure August 26, 2005 101 #Ring Around the Planet October 10, 2005 102 #I Love to Conduct October 11, 2005 105 #Hungarian Hiccups October 12, 2005 104 #Whale Tale October 13, 2005 107 #Pirate’s Treasure October 14, 2005 109 #The Birthday Balloons October 17, 2005 103 #The Legend of the Golden Pyramid October 18, 2005 110 #Dragon Kite October 19, 2005 111 #Go Young West Train! October 20, 2005 115 #Farmer Annie October 21, 2005 117 #A Little Einsteins Halloween October 28, 2005 116 #Annie's Solo Mission November 14, 2005 119 #The Mouse and the Moon November 21, 2005 120 #The Good Knight and the Bad Knight December 5, 2005 121 #The Christmas Wish December 12, 2005 114 #How We Became the Little Einsteins the True Story January 8, 2006 113 #Jump for Joey January 26, 2006 123 #The Northern Night Light February 20, 2006 106 #O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime! March 20, 2006 118 #A Tall Totem Tale April 17, 2006 122 #The Incredible Shrinking Adventure May 6, 2006 124 #Duck Duck June May 14, 2006 112 #Rocket Safari June 19, 2006 108 #Knock On Wood July 10, 2006 127 #A Galactic Goodnight August 14, 2006 125 #The Birthday Machine October 20, 2006 126 #Brand New Missing Outfit Invitation November 25, 2006 128 Season 2 (2007-2009) #Quincy and the Magic Instruments January 13, 2007 203 #Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue January 20, 2007 204 #The Glass Slipper Ball January 29, 2007 202 #Annie's Love Song February 14, 2007 209 #Melody the Music Pet February 26, 2007 206 #The Puppet Princess March 12, 2007 205 #Super Fast March 26, 2007 207 #He Speaks Music April 9, 2007 208 #Hello Cello April 23, 2007 210 #Annie and the Little Toy Plane May 5, 2007 201 #Carmine's Big Race May 12, 2007 211 #The Great Sky Race Rematch May 19, 2007 214 #Sleeping Bassoon June 23, 2007 212 #Rocket Soup July 30, 2007 213 #Rocket's Firebird Rescue August 11, 2007 218 #The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet August 17, 2007 215 #Little Red Rockethood September 14, 2007 220 #The Puzzle of the Sphinx October 8, 2007 217 #The Wild Goose Chase October 29, 2007 219 #Annie and the Beanstalk November 10, 2007 224 #The Wind Up Toy Prince December 8, 2007 227 #Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure January 28, 2008 221 #Annie Get Your Microphone February 22, 2008 229 #The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door March 10, 2008 217 #The Secret Mystery Prize April 19, 2008 222 #Animal Snack Time May 2, 2008 235 #The Great Schubert's Guessing Game June 21, 2008 230 #Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs July 19, 2008 226 #Build it Rocket August 2, 2008 228 #Melody and Me September 13, 2008 223 #Music Monsters October 11, 2008 240 #The Song of the Unicorn November 1, 2008 225 #Flight of the Instrument Fairies December 13, 2008 233 #Silly Sock Saves the Circus January 17, 2009 231 #Go, Team! February 21, 2009 232 #The Music Robot From Outer Space March 28, 2009 234 #Show and Tell May 2, 2009 239 #Fire Truck Rocket May 9, 2009 238 #Rocket the Bug May 23, 2009 237 #Little Elephant's Big Parade June 26, 2009 236